Ace of Diamonds: Something Precious
by chipmunki
Summary: Harry Potter's in Wonderland, he's with someone who likes hats. SLASH Vague M-Preg.


Harry Potter/Alice (2009)

Title: Ace of Diamonds: Something Precious

Author: Chipmunki

Rated: T

Summary: Harry Potter's in Wonderland, he's with someone who likes hats. Vague M-Preg.

"He's dangerous?"asked the Queen incredulously. She stared with wide eyes at the young man in front of her. He was short, skinny with messy black hair. The Queen couldn't help but marvel at his bright green gaze. It was marred by his scratched glasses – ugly little things.

"Yes, my Queen," replied the Ten of Clubs, "Reports came it that he defeated 5 of the Suits himself."

The Queen looked shocked as the court muttered and murmured in quiet conversation.

"He, er, also destroyed the scarab he was on."

"What?" gasped the Queen.

"And his mark," the Club grabbed Harry and spun him around, lifting his shirt up to show the top of the leafy design on every Oyster. The Queen gaped.

It was purple.

Harry ran, his magic burst around him, sending the Suits after him flying. He pushed himself harder and harder, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. The Suits were losing him! With one last burst of energy he pushed his magic, to perform something he had never done before. He remembered when he was running from Dudley and his crew, he remember the rush of air around him with Dumbledore gripping his arm and the tight, uncomfortable feeling of being pushed through a tube to small for him.

Then a gasping breath of fresh air. He collapsed, sinking to the floor as his vision blurred into blackness. All he could see was piles upon piles of books and the face of an astonished, angry fat man in black.

"A friend. I hope."

Hatter was making a good impression; a soaking wet girl with decent looks may not be completely up his alley but hey! He was flexible.

The girl stared back at him untrustingly but edged forward. He smiled.

Then the secret door behind him swung open and a figure emerged.

"Hey, Hatter, d'ya mind if I have some tea?" he asked.

Hatter swung round in his seat, looking at the figure in annoyance. It melted away into something else when he realised he was only wearing a shirt. Hatter's shirt - a green one, to bring out his eyes. Hatter could see a trail of bright bite marks lacing up his neck, and one on his long, long legs. Hatter remembered that one fondly.

"Harry." Said Hatter. His voice was full of lust, happiness and a little bit of annoyance.

The figure blushed as he took in Alice's presence. The hand reached up to smooth a wild head of hair, and he said "Oh, you're entertaining."

"Yeah," Hatter answered, as Harry ignored his nearly nakedness and instead moved to lean over Hatter. Hatter's hands could help but come up to rest on the hips presented to him. The shirt covered most of his boy, but the pale skin on show made Hatter very happy. "Well, so are you." He flirted.

Harry reached round and stole Hatter's tea, blushing and drinking it in a long string of swallows. Hatter watched Harry's Adam's apple bob in time. It was transfixing.

"So now you've stole my tea, are you going to say good morning?" Asked Hatter, voice teasing once he was done.

Harry grinned and leant down, blindly placing the cup back on its saucer. "It's the afternoon, you fool." He said, but gave his lover a good morning kiss anyway. Alice felt kind of uncomfortable at the sight of so much tongue. Jack never kissed her like that.

The two separated with matching expressions of fondness. Hatter stroked a finger down Harry's face and then across his plump bottom lip, laughing when Harry caught it in his teeth.

Hatter looked unhappy when he said, "I have some business to take care of, but I'll be back soon. Why don't you fix yourself some breakfast, or lunch" he amended cheekily "whilst I'm gone and I'll hurry, kay?"

Harry smiled a crooked smile, kissing Hatter's thumb, "I'm not that hungry, I might just go back to sleep. Come back to bed when you're done?"

Hatter's hands stole to the other man's stomach, he stroked it gently "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Just a little queasy." He laughed lightly. "It's fine."

They shared a smile, "It's worth it."

"Yeah. Now back to bed with you!" He passed a teapot to the other man, "Here take it, it'll settle your stomach."

Harry lifted the lid of the pot and dipped his nose in. "mmm, real tea. For me?"

"Only the best for you." Hatter said and ushered the man back through the door. When it was closed it looked exactly like another section of the wall, covered in shelves and teas. He turned back to Alice.

"Right then, where were we?"

Alice reached across to Hatter and placed a hand on his shoulder, she shook him.

"Hatter? What's going on? Snap out of it!"

Hatter stared at his ransacked house, aghast. "Harry," he moaned, hands flexing around the telephone box he had a harsh grip on. if it wasn't for Alice's hold on him he would have bolted towards his home.

The hare headed figure on his porch turned at the noise and his loud and boisterous shout echoed out, "Come out, Hatter! No use hiding! Your bitch is dead! I killed her myself!"

Hatter let out a pained whine and sunk to the ground, Alice tried to pull him up but he was slumped over, his arms coming round to hug himself. Alice managed to get him up and forced him to run. He stumbled but ran with her. His hat fell on to the pavement, and was kicked off, lost to the depths of the city bellow. Hatter carried on running. He didn't care anymore.


End file.
